


Body

by VSauceVeronica



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Luz, One Shot, Songfic, Supportive Amity, cuteness, love this budding family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSauceVeronica/pseuds/VSauceVeronica
Summary: Song this fic is based off of: "Body" by Mother Mother on the album "O My Heart."Luz teaches Amity about a human contraption (the iPhone, and earbuds that come with it). Afterwards, they discuss something a little closer to Luz's heart.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Body

Amity's brow furrows in confusion as she stares down at the contraption before her, inside of the infamous Owl House late at night. The other occupants of the home are all asleep. 

Luz tells her it is an 'iPhone, with headphones plugged in.' She doesn't know what that means. 

"Amity... it's like... it's like your scrolls, but it plays music." Luz tries to explain, rubbing their neck awkwardly.

Amity scoffs. "But how does the music get inside the... er... you-Phone?" 

Luz snorts. Amity struggles to hide her bright red face with her equally red scarf. That weird noise was... oddly endearing. 

"iPhone, Amity- and um... a microphone records it." 

"Wha-" She starts, only to pause when Luz groans. 

"No idea, I can't know everything about the world I... used to live in." 

"Erm... sorry." Amity has the sense to be a little embarrassed. 

"You're fine." Luz beams at Amity reassuringly, like a ray of sun on a cloudy day. "Uh.. can I?" 

"Yes." Amity nervously glances at Luz, before Luz sticks an earbud in Amity's pointy ear. Amity flinches at the touch, before her eyes widen. Music is actually going through this thing? _How?_

_Take my face, and desecrate_ _my arms and legs, they get in the way-_

"Luz, i-is this you singing this? Did you w-write this? Sorry... I'll shut up now!" Amity goes permanently pink. Luz follows, seeing as the contents of the song could give something away about them. 

"Yeah. Just a cover though!" Luz laughs nervously, something about the swiftness of Luz's response worrying Amity. Amity takes time to consider the lyrics and their meanings as the song goes on, fixing her gaze on Luz's own mocha irises. There's a hint of fear lingering there that Amity isn't sure she was supposed to see. Amity takes Luz's hand gently, running a thumb along their knuckles reassuringly.

 _Cause I've grown tired of this body... a cumbersome and heavy body..._

_I've grown tired of this body... fall apart without me body,_

"Luz... what is this song about, anyway?"

"Uh..." Their eyes widen, not expecting the question. They begin to shake like a leaf, and Amity decides to repeat Luz's human habit of 'hugging' that seems to calm Willow and Gus. She wraps her arms loosely around Luz, humming soothingly with the song. Luz reciprocates, tightening their arms around Amity's waist and burying their head in Amity's chest. 

"It... it means different things to different people. I consider it, er, a gender identity thing? Like, not identifying with my body? Like, uh..." they lower their voice to a whisper, "being non-binary?"

Amity chuckles, "Luz, dear, why are you so stressed? Plenty of people in the Boiling Isles don't live life as their assigned gender." She flushes when she says 'dear,' but it's clear that Luz needs some affection right now. Affection that the teal-haired witch is eager to dish out. She rests one hand on their cheek. A tear runs down to meet Amity's hand. 

"Not at home, though! Not in the human world. People like me get _murdered._ " They sniffle, going to wipe their eyes when Amity does it for them. 

"You said your mother wanted to send you to a camp to make you 'normal,' was this the aspect in which she wanted you to fit in? Gender?"

Luz anxiously glances about, as if someone is watching who would harm them for their answer. Upon seeing no one else around, they nod swiftly and bury their head back in Amity's shirt again. 

"Oh, Luz. I love you, non-binary or not. And if anyone else in this weird living house - including and _especially_ Hooty - has anything to say about it, they can meet my abomination's fist up close." 

Luz lets out a watery laugh, their grip on Amity loosening. "Thank you, corazón."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out this fic! I hope you liked it. Shoot me a comment with any other Owl House things you'd like me to write about, or just some little thing to brighten my day! <3


End file.
